


Late Nights

by AtaVictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, fallen!cas, human!Cas, this was cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtaVictoria/pseuds/AtaVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fic by e-zekiel, describing human!Cas. About Cas's struggles as a human to adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He liked to choose.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22736) by Coryn (e-zekiel). 



 

_While it was true that Cas didn’t necessarily like drinking, it couldn’t be said that he didn’t drink._

 

On nights when Dean and Sam stayed out late, and sleep wouldn’t come, he would raid the liquor cabinet and drink until he couldn’t read the labels to find out what was what. 

 

Even though he drank to sleep, he never passed out. No matter how drowned he was in booze, it wouldn’t give him peace. 

 

One time in particular, they arrived home to find there was nothing left of the stash of alcohol, from whiskey to scotch to beer, there was nothing left but Cas, bawling. He sat on the kitchen floor, one leg tucked underneath him with his face in his hands. Dean hauled him to his room, and forced him out of his coat and hat, which he refused to take off until Sam brought him a cup of tea.

 

He was only whimpering at this point, but his drunken tears kept flowing. Cas shook uncontrollably and was huffing to breath between his cries, and when his cup of tea was finished, he shook under his blanket, and that blue Snuggie Dean thought was so idiotic. Dean sat at the foot of his bed, watching his red face finally calm.

 

“God dammit, Cas…” he cussed under his breath. Sam was long asleep, and so it was just Dean, and a half-asleep drunk Castiel. And so Dean did the only thing he knew would help.

 

He began to sing, in a low voice. “It is the evening of the day… I sit and watch the children play…” The lyrics slowly came back to him. He always had to start from the beginning to remember them. The tune had been stuck in his head, because Cas hadn’t stopped playing the Rollings Stones for the past 2 days. He continued on in his little solo to the sleeping (former) angel, and picked up a copy of a book from Cas’s desk, and started reading off the page to himself, still singing the tune. “Lawyers, I suppose, were children once.” The words of the tune and the book began to blend together, and eventually the words on the page blurred until he fell asleep, propped up against the wall, sitting at the foot of Cas’s bed.

 

Sam still holds it over him.


End file.
